A New Begining
by Uchiha2092
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are sworn brothers who both grew up with demons in them. Naruto with the Kyuubi, and Sasuke with the Orochi. They have no one who cares for them but themselves. Rating may Change later


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are sworn brothers who both grew up with demons in them. Naruto with the Kyuubi, and Sasuke with the Orochi. They have no one who cares for them but themselves.

**A New Beginning **

Body after body dropped as the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Orochi no Yami attacked and destroyed Konoha. Everyone who tried to stop them died, or were close to death.

"We're doomed! No one can stop these monsters from Hell!" Yelled one ninja. They all had there doubts, and thought this was the end.

All of there efforts were for naught. When all of a sudden, a giant frog appeared. "It's the fourth Hokage! He can stop these beasts!" Yelled another ninja.

Both demons turned there attention to the said Hokage. Most people who looked at the two demons would cower with fear, but the fourth stood there impassively with a serious expression on his face. He knew what he had to do, and knew that he couldn't turn back now.

His village needed him. With a quick handseal, he created a clone. Then he and the clone started doing the necessary number of handseals to summon the greatest being known to the shinobi world.

At this time, both the Kyuubi and the Orochi charged at the fourth. The fourth and his clones both finished, and summoned the Death God. The Death God feeds on the souls of the living, and requires the soul of its summoner to bring with it back to Hell.

The Kyuubi and Orochi didn't have time to react as the Death God grabbed their souls, and pulled it from their bodies. The fourth and his clone directed the souls into two young infants who Kakashi, his student that he brought to him.

The legendary demons tried to fight back, but it was pointless, the Death God was too powerful. The Kyuubi was sealed inside the blonde infant, and the Orochi was sealed into the brunette infant. A seal in the shape of spirals appeared on the blond infant's stomach, and a seal in the shape of three tomoe on the brunette infant.

With the sealing completed, the Death God took the fourths and his clone's soul, and disappeared. The fourth collapsed and the clone poofed away. "IT'S OVER! WE DID IT!! YEA!!" Yelled the shinobi of the village. "It's over, and it's all thanks to the fourth Hokage!" Screamed others.

Everyone looked where their hero was, only to find him laying face down on the ground. "H-Hokage-Sama, is dead! Quick! Someone go check his pulse!" Screamed the shinobi.

All the ninja gathered around the fourth's body. "H-He saved us, and gave up his life doing so." Stated a random ninja. "He really was worth the title of Hokage." Jiraiya, the legendary sannin. On that day, many people cried for the greatest hero Konoha has ever seen. The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

**5 years later**

It's been 5 years since the fourth Hokage gave up his life saving this village and sealing two of the most feared beast in two children. The Konoha police department thoroughly searched his house and found his will hidden in a safe. It seemed that he knew that he would die when he fought the two monsters.

His last wishes were for the two children to not be looked upon as monsters, but as heroes for their aid in saving the village, and for the burden of holding the demons inside of them. The people didn't understand this wish, or they chose to simply ignore it. For they made the children's life miserable.

Naruto Uzumaki was the bearer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He had golden blonde hair that shined with a radiant glow. Ocean blue eyes that had a happy shine in them, and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks that indicated that the Kyuubi was in him.

Sasuke Uchiha was the bearer of the Orochi no Yami. He had jet black hair with hints of midnight navy streaks in it. His eyes were blacker than coal. He had pale skin and long narrow streaks on his face that were similar to Orochimaru's, except that they were blue, probably because of the Orochi inside of him.

Even though they are both so young, their lives have been a living hell. Every day the villagers would beat them up or trash their apartment. Everywhere they go, they would get cold glares. Even Sasuke's own family had abandoned him and tried to kill him.

Naruto tries to hide the pain with fake cheerfulness, not wanting to show the villagers that what they say and what they do doesn't affect them. Sasuke just put's up a cold façade, hoping no one would see the real him. His eyes were emotionless, but if you look past that, you would see sadness and hurt in his eyes.

Their only consolation is themselves, and the third Hokage. They treated each other like brothers and live for each other. They are never apart from each other, in fear that the villagers would attack them when they were alone. Every day they train, trying to be the best ninja in the village. Sometimes they would compete with each other, but if one of them needed help with a technique or something, they would help each other out.

In three weeks, they would start to go to the ninja academy. The third has been training them secretly, trying to make them happy and not get any suicidal thoughts. He knew that they would grow up to be powerful ninja. That they would be the ones to change the ninja world for the best.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking through the village side by side. Even though they weren't related by blood, they thought of each other as brothers. The villagers were giving them cold stares as they passed by. One of them was even so bold as to throw a rock at them.

Naruto was saddened by this, but he didn't let it show. This was just the same thing that happens everyday in there lives. They walked into a grocery store, needing something other than ramen to eat. Well, Sasuke thought so anyways.

After they got all there food, they went to the cashier to pay with the money the third gave to them. The cashier said that he didn't except money from demons.

Sasuke just gave him a hard look and Naruto grinned, and before the guy knew it, they were gone.

They were running really fast down the street, avoiding the shocked bystanders in the way. They reached their house in 3 minutes, only to find to there disappointment that it was trashed.

"Darn it! It's only noon and are house is already wrecked! Those bastards must be waiting for us to leave, just so they can destroy it! Argh!" Naruto screeched as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Naruto, calm down, it's not the end of the world. We'll get them back sooner or later." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke, It'll be our birthday tomorrow! I don't want to spend it in a torn up house. After tomorrow, we'll finally be old enough to enter the academy. Then we'll show them all that we're the best!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry, we _will_ show them and then we will defiantly get the respect we need. After we become awesome ninja, no one will dare try anything anymore. Now let's clean this up, then see if Sarutobi-sensei will train us." Sasuke said.

"Yea! Let's go!" Naruto said, rushing in side to clean.

**Later**

"Man, that took forever, but we're finally done!" Naruto exclaimed. They just finished cleaning they're house, and it looked spotless.

"Alright Naruto, let's go. Sarutobi-sensei should be done with the paperwork by now. Let's see if he can train us now." Sasuke said, shaking all the dust off of him.

They sped towards the Hokage's tower, ignoring the glares that the villagers gave to them. They reached their destination in no time, and were about to walk in the door.

They went in and waited in the lobby. Normally, they would just go right in, but today the secretary was there. She was secretly giving them cold stares from behind her magazine.

They waited for 30 minutes before Naruto started to get mad. "Hey lady! When can we go in?! We've been waiting forever!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto? Is that you making a racket out there? Why don't you and Sasuke come in? Asked the aged Hokage.

"Yea, we'll be there in a second." Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at the receptionist while Sasuke gave her the finger.

"What is it that you needed Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun?" Asked the Hokage.

"We were wondering if you can train us today. We need help with some jutsu." Naruto asked, giving his best puppy dog face he could muster.

"Ah, I wish I could Naruto, but I'm up to my head with paper work." He said. He wasn't kidding when he said up to my head, the paper work stood so high that it was face to face with him.

"Aw, we waited forever too." Naruto pouted.

"Maybe I could get someone else to train you in the mean time. Come in, Kakashi"

A/N: Well, that's the prologue. I know, not very good and Sasuke isn't really talking much. But that is just because he is the quiet one of the two. He'll get less quiet in the later chapters.

Until next time.


End file.
